When the Doppelganger Fall's
by InLoveWithNateBuzolic
Summary: When the Doppelganger Fall's, for two brothers, their agenda would end. What if Katherine came to Mystic Falls before the Salvatore's, to save Elena and everyone else from the brothers evil plans. Good Katherine, good Original's, BAD BAD BAD Salvatore's...no hard feelings Damon! The story is better than the summary xx


The plan was set in motion. When the doppelganger falls, for two brothers, their agenda would end.

When Katherine first came to Mystic Falls, she had met with Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. They both knew of the supernatural and how their "daughter" was a doppelganger.

Katherine explained what she knew, "My friend, a witch of the Bennett line, came to me last week. I had asked her to let me know if Elena would ever come to harm, so when she called, I panicked and came here. She told me how the Salvatore brothers got wind of a new doppelganger, who was human, and wanted to take control of her. Firstly, they would kill you two, then compel her to be "_in love" _with both of them. Then, they would advertise her enough to attract The Originals, were Klaus could complete the curse, but they would save Elena, but kill off Caroline and Tyler, or Jenna if they have to. Then they would change her into a vampire by compelling one of her friends to drive off Wickery Bridge, were you would have died. Then they would release Silas, and hope he kills The Originals, then they would dominate the Supernatural Race, with the doppelganger as a pet!"

Grayson was sceptical at first, but after a few calls to John, Isobel, Jenna and Alaric, Jenna's boyfriend. The plan was set in motion.

Alaric would play the heartbroken man who wanted revenge against vampires for killing his "wife" Isobel Fleming, who he had only just met. Then he would slowly succumb to the Salvatore's ways and side with them, until the plan was set to end.

John and Isobel would play the bad parents who only cared for themselves. John would act to get rid of vampires while Isobel would only want one thing…more power. When they "die" Katherine's witch would place a protective spell on them, so they would reawaken and could get everything ready for Elena getting out of Mystic Falls.

Jenna would play the hair brain aunt, who had no clue of the supernatural, not even a smidgen of thought against what her boyfriend would be doing, hanging around with teenagers all the time. She would play her part well, no one would suspect that Jenna was "in" on the supernatural status of the small town.

Katherine contacted her on again – off again Original boyfriend and asked him to meet her with Klaus.

Once the two Originals were brought up to speed, Klaus filled in the rest of his siblings, they decided they would show themselves to Elena and her friends, and explain the situation as a whole group.

So, Grayson called his daughter, asking if she would bring Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler to the house as they had something important to tell them.

When Elena arrived, friends in tow, she was shocked at the gathering awaiting them. There sat her parents, with Uncle John, her history teacher, Aunt Jenna, and six other people who she had never met.

When the group finished telling the story, Elena was shocked…"Prove it!" she demanded of them.

Klaus stood up and said "if I may, sweetheart?" at her nod, he let the scent of the humans hit him and his face changed before their eyes.

"Oh my god!" the teenagers were shocked.

"Ok, I believe you, but what about this Katherine, and the Salva-whats? I mean this is a very extravagant plan, and I'm glad you told me and all, but I still don't get the whole doppelganger business and why those two Vampires are so interested in them!"

"May I?" came Elena's voice from the front door.

Elena was shocked, there was an exact replica of her standing there, and the only difference was her hair was curly.

Elena nodded, unable to speak.

"I met the Salvatore's in 1864, up at Fell's church, the old ruins…that was the Salvatore Plantation. I was in Mystic Falls to help George Lockwood. A Lockwood saved me a long time ago, and I promise to help any of his descendants should they activate their curse. So when I arrived, the two brothers thought I was a poor little orphan girl, at 17 looking for somewhere to live. They tried to pit me off against the two of them, they found fun in that, so I played along. Their father new I was a vampire, he didn't like it, so he had me caught and tried to lock me up, but those stupid boy tried to help me escape even though George had it all set up to get me out. They somehow got vampire blood, and ingested it, when their father killed them, they were in transition. They think I am locked in a tomb under the old church, so if a situation ever gets dangerous, let me know and I'll switch out with you, they will never know."

"Ok, I understand that, now can someone explain the doppelganger?"

One of the men she didn't know stood up and said "I am Elijah Mikaelson, _the _Original Vampire. When our father forced our mother to change us, she used the blood of a young woman from our village, Tatia Petrova. Our father ran us through with swords to kill us, and we woke up thirsting for blood. The first time our brother Niklaus" he pointed to the one with blonde curly hair who had a sad look on his face "killed, his bones started breaking and his eyes turned yellow. Father new straight away what was happening, our mother had an affair with a werewolf, conceiving Niklaus, but never told anyone. Father forced our mother to bind his werewolf side with a curse, she killed Tatia Petrova, using her energy and blood to bind the curse. Niklaus figured out how to break it, but when Katerina came along, the time wasn't right. The spirits contacted him and told him to wait for the next doppelganger, as she would need our presents in her life. We did not understand until your father contacted us, we have known for almost 500 years that you would need our help, we just didn't know why."

Everyone was in shock, Elena was scared for her life and the life of her friends, Caroline was in awe of these vampires, Tyler was shocked.

"Wait! What curse did George Lockwood have?"

Katherine sighed "In the Lockwood family, the werewolf curse runs through their veins, if a Lockwood kills someone, no matter the circumstances, the curse will activate and on every full moon, you will shift. It is a long and painful process. But, if you ever do activate it, and Klaus has broken his curse he can turn you into a hybrid like himself using his blood to kill you and Elena's blood to awaken you. Now it only takes a small sip of Elena's blood, but with the plan Klaus is going to basically try and kidnap you and drain you at every opportunity. Now obviously that won't happen, it will be set up, he will take one or two bags of your blood, then set up a few more bags of normal blood around you, and you have to act like your being drained. The Salvatore's won't know we are working together"

"Ok, so can everyone introduce themselves, please" Alaric spoke up for the first time.

"Oh yeah, right well I'm Katerina Petrova, better known as Katherine Pierce!"

"I'm Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls"

"Tyler Lockwood, only son of the jackass Mayor"

"Elena Gilbert – Petrova – whatever!"

"I'm Bonnie Bennett…" Bonnie was cut off by Elijah

"Bennett, as in Bennett witch?"

"Yes, but I have not accessed my powers yet, the spirits said I will know when the time is right"

"Jeremy Gilbert, and I'm pretty sure I am one of the Five!" the Originals gasped in shock.

"How do you know?" the blonde female asked.

"Well, I saw this guy in the grill about a month back, and said cool tattoo after I saw his hand and arm. He cornered me and said I must be a potential vampire hunter to be able to see the tattoo, I didn't believe him until I walked past this guy on the street, he had a weird presence around him, when I slept that night I dreamt I had stabbed him in the heart with a stake. I meet the guy once a week to help control the urges to basically murder you lot"

"What the actual fuck!" came Caroline's shocked statement "This is nuts, mom told me about vampires but I didn't believe her, shit!"

"Caroline Forbes!" came Miranda's strict voice "Stop the swearing we have more stuff to tell you!"

"Erm, I'm Matt Donavan – bus boy extraordinaire"

"As you know I am Elijah Mikaelson, eldest of the siblings, and the _very_ first vampire in existence" at his statement his family rolled their eyes, apparently this was his self-appointed introduction.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus, the only Vampire-Werewolf hybrid in existence at the moment."

"Kol Mikaelson, they youngest male of the bunch, it's a pleasure" he bowed slightly, winking at Elena.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, the youngest and prettiest of the group, ignore this idiot"

"Finn Mikaelson, erm…the boring one" he said making his sibling's snort.

"My name's Isobel Fleming, vampire and Elena's mother by birth"

"John Gilbert…different one" he said at the odd looks from Katherine and Elijah, "Elena's father by birth, and all round vampire hating scum" he said in an evil voice, then laughing straight after, "yeah, I'll need to work on that!"

"Jenna Sommer's, the brainless fart who can't notice the odd going on in this little town" she said in an amused voice.

"Alaric Saltzman…please don't ask about the name! It's foreign!"

"Miranda Gilbert, Mystic Fall's Mother Hen"

"Greyson Gilbert, Mystic Fall's Doctor"

"When the Salvatore's arrive…"

Time skip

The plan had been working well, the brothers were none the wiser. Katherine remained hidden, only coming out when she took her place as Elena. Jenna, John and Isobel were "dead", Bonnie was "evil" and Elena was "madly in love" with both Salvatore's.

Klaus continued to play the Big Bad, whilst his siblings ran around town.

Caroline had collapsed, not long after the plan had started. She had a brain aneurysm, if they didn't turn her, she would die. She chose to turn, using Niklaus's blood, stating that it was stronger than regular vampire blood, when only she and Nik, as Caroline had taken to calling him, new the real reason…they were in love. But were waiting for the plan to complete before revealing their relationship.

Matt played the part of the kind-of-vampire-hating-human, perfectly, everyone but the Salvatore's new the truth, he was ingesting vampire blood daily, incase anything happened, and planning on turning when the plan was complete. Everyone, even the Salvatore's, new of his relationship with Rebekah, he didn't care who knew. They loved each other and that's all that mattered. The Salvatore's thought they had the perfect spy…little did they know.

Elena, who had been ingesting vampire blood daily, was drove off Wickery Bridge, an "accident" that Stefan and Damon had set up, by sending a deer careering in front of her car, hoping to kill her when the doppelganger effect wore off…Katherine was more fun, apparently!

The final part of the plan was simple, Kol would "attack" Jeremy in the hopes to stop him completing the mark. Elena would ambush him in the kitchen with the vervain tap, and Jeremy would stake him with a stake illusioned as a White Oak Stake, the burning of the body would be a mere illusion, once the stake is removed, Kol would return to his normal self. Elena wasn't looking forward to that, how was she supposed to purposely attack her boyfriend…yep BOYFRIEND it was love at first quarrel with the two damaged souls.

Once Kol was "dead" Elena would travel to the Salvatore Boarding House and "die" as if she was from Kol's bloodline, then the Salvatore's would realise their plan was failing…Caroline and Tyler would kill them.

When Elena arrived at the Salvatore's she acted triumphant, stating loudly "we did it! We killed Kol!" when inside she was fighting herself not to attack the brother's.

Elena played it beautifully, choking up blood which she had in a pouch at the back of her mouth, and coughing and spluttering, she collapsed to the floor "dead".

The Salvatore's were angry, whoever fed Elena blood behind their backs was obviously from Kol's line. She died, taking half their gain with her.

When they worked up enough fake emotion, they contacted the rest of the gang explaining what happened.

When the door's opened the brothers were shocked, there stood, every member of the Original Family (minus the parents), Elena's parents, both adopted and birth, Jenna, Alaric, and Elena's friends.

When the turned back they noticed Elena standing up looking, well…alive.

What was even more shocking, was the fact that she walked right into Kol's arms.

Caroline staked Damon threw the heart, telling him "enjoy The Other Side, _gorgeous_" she sneered, using Damon's nick name for everyone.

Tyler was a bit more comical "Hope you enjoy The Other Side, there's about 10,000 bunny rabbits and god knows how many more human's waiting for revenge! Bye Bye!" he shouted cheerfully and Stefan turned grey and veiny.

Everyone was gleeful, they finally got rid of a two year problem.

Both Salvatore's were dead, and everyone was free to move on with their lives'.

A few weeks later, everyone was gathered at the Original Mansion having dinner together, when tragedy struck…Matt fell down the stairs, breaking his neck before anyone could catch him. Rebekah was heartbroken, "it wasn't supposed to happen like this, we had a plan. It was too soon!" she sobbed into her big brother, Elijah's, chest.

"He had your blood! Please tell me he had your blood?" Caroline cried into Nik's chest, everyone confused by the tender way he comforted her.

"Yes! Yes he did, but he wanted to do it differently. We were supposed to – "she chocked, unable to finish the sentence.

Elijah comforted her with a soothing voice, "it must have been his time to turn, Bekah. You know fate has funny ways of showing, but it must have been his time to change".

He beckoned Katerina over to him, he could see she was upset, she had once told him of her fondness for the young blue eyed man.

_-flashback—_

"_I don't know how to describe it, 'Lijah. It's like the same connection I had with my little brother, Jozeph! It's like my connection with Elena, she's my descendant, straight from me, and she reminds me of my daughter, 'Lijah. The way she is, the way she cares for others above herself, and then little Mattie blue eyes, walked in, exactly like my little Jozeph, and I felt more human than ever, I can't lose either of them, we need to protect them!"_

"_Don't worry, my sweet Katerina, we will!"_

_-end—_

He held her close, hoping to comfort his love along with his sister, until the young man awoke.

Everyone paced nervously, waiting for the young man to wake up, Bonnie was anxious, she had to keep herself busy. So she took it upon herself to make him a daylight piece. Choosing a manly looking necklace that matched Rebekah's ring.

She placed it around his neck, in time for him to wake up…

"Bekah?" came a groggy voice from the couch.

"Oh thank _god_ you're awake! Are you ok? Are you hurt? You are a vampire? Oh! You need blood?"

"Wow! Slow down Bek's! Let me up woman, before you squish me!" he exclaimed, mock impatience.

Rebekah couldn't hold back her giggle, at the man she loved being playful after dying and turning into a vampire.

"Glad you're ok Mattie blue eyes!" Katherine said quietly from her perch on Elijah's lap.

"That's it! I die, and that's all you have to say!" he huffed, mock anger on his face, "some big sister you are, I at least expected some tears, a happy dance and a parade!" Katherine laughed, and hugged him.

"Right so now that that's done, I need you all to sit down. I have a message from…_The Other Side"_ he said spookily, trying to up the dramatics.

Everyone sat down fearfully.

"Ok, so! When I was in transition, I was visited by the Spirit's, mainly The Original Witch. She had a few messages…firstly, Original's your mother would like to tell you how proud she is of you, and how human you have been acting for the past few years. She's glad that everyone has found love, which I found confusing at first, but she let me in on the secret." He winked at Klaus, who looked like he had smelled something nasty, at the mention of his mother.

"She would also like to say that should danger ever be heading our way she will contact us so we can reunite in case we are separated. And apparently I am good enough for her little girl!" he finished with a big cheesy grin, bringing laughs from everyone in the room.

"Life is awesome!" Kol exclaimed "Mother is on our side, the nasty Salvatore's are gone, and little Mattie Blue Eyes is a vampire…eternity looks ridiculously amazing right now!"

And it was, threw every fight, break-up and make-up, attack and memories, they did it together as a family…The Scooby Gang, as Kol had dubbed them.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Maybe I'll do some couple spin offs from this, maybe how they got together, especially Kol and Elena and Klaroline.**

**I haven't given it much thought, I'll probably start after I've finished my Mabekah spin off from "You're My Saving Grace".**

**Ginge xx**


End file.
